Xaphan
|first = Speical Agent Anderson |last = |alignment = Lawful Evil |likes = Experimenting on people |dislikes = Deities Angels |relationship = Single |status = Alive |personality = Cold Sadistic Unremorseful Intelligent Serious |birthplace = Heaven? |height = 5'9 }} Xaphan is a Fallen Angel who rebelled with Lucifer before being cast down to Hell. Appearance Xaphan as Zander Pheross had black spiky hair and a faint beard. He wore a white lab coat, which outside of his lab, he covered with a black coat. His angel wings, like with all fallen angels are charred black from being cast out from Heaven. When angry or using his demonic powers, his eyes glow bright red. As a true demon, as will hopefully be seen in The Room of Doom, he retains a similar look to his appearance in Detective Anderson, except his ears are longer and pointier and his eyes are constantly emitting flames. History Early History Xaphan was one of the oldest angels who was part of Lucifer's rebellion before he too was cast to hell. In Hell, he had the title of "Fanner of the Flames of the Abyss". Eventually, at some point, he arrived on Earth in Lakewood, California, taking over the body of Zander Pheross and began kidnapping people who were by themselves and bringing him to the lab he had built from stealing various technologies. He was kidnapping them to use them as experiments for a machine called the A.D.M.O.S. The A.D.M.O.S combined demon magic and science to be able to allow demons to possess a human body with ease. When Athena and her accompanying partner Jamin were sent to investigate the disappearances he was causing, he eventually figured out they were onto him and attempted to kidnap them disguised as an uber driver while they were driving to their inn. Athena managed to overturn the whole car, forcing the slightly wounded Xaphan to flee. Athena then tricked Xaphan into kidnapping her and bringing her back to his lab. Xaphan then revealed himself to Athena having known her identity, revealing also his plan to turn the whole city into demons. Athena then breached the chains she had been put in by Xaphan and the two fight. Eventually, Athena managed to stab him in the chest with her spear, causing him to be forced out of his host's body. Powers and Abilities *'Angelic Nature:' Xaphan is an angel, having the standard abilities such as superhuman strength, reflexes as well as being able to fly with his huge wings. He can also shrug off bullets with ease. *'Telekinesis:' Xaphan possesses an acute level of telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis:' Xaphan can throw fireballs at his foes as well as yet-to been seen abilities of fire manipulation. Items *'Bellows:' His weapon, a bellows, could spray powerful bursts of hell-fire instead of air. It is now currently kept in the Jorogumo's gallery. Weaknesses *'Smiting:' Getting smitten by an Angel would permanently kill him. *'Divine Weapons:' Being stabbed by Athena's spear managed to banish him back to Hell, but not kill him. Personality Xaphan is shown as cold and uncaring, showing little compassion towards humans, seeing them as simply lab rats for his experiments. He also seemed to not think much about deities like Athena, referring to her as a Pagan, a term considered offensive among gods like her. He possesses a great understanding of technology, being able to adapt demonic possession into the A.D.M.O.S. Appearances Stories * Special Agent Anderson Trivia * Xaphan appears in the Dictionnaire Infernal. In the book, he rebelled with Lucifer and is a demon of the second rank. He is said to have an inventive mind and came up with the idea to set fire to heaven before he and the other fallen angels were cast out. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Angels